Future
by Grumpu84
Summary: Kris and Junior are dating, but what will happen when Junior askes a suprising question?The answer will decide the future of KrisJunior.
1. Chapter 1

"Kris, Kris wake up", said a familiar voice.

"Kris you'll be late for the race"

"Huh, what?" added Kris as she slowly began to wake up.

"The race remember, you have to be at the track in 40 minutes."

Kris soon realized that this voice was Junior's.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. replied Kris as she was getting up to jump in the shower.

"I'll be outside waiting". Junior commented, but Kris was already in the bathroom.

Kris was ready in 10minutes.

"C'mon everyone else is already at the track" Junior added when Kris walked out of her trailer on Raintree Farms.

"Good morning to you, too." Kris said sarcastically to Junior

"Sorry babe." Junior said before giving Kris a kiss on the lips.

Junior and Kris had been dating for a year now.

Kris didn't know, but secretly he was going to propose to her tonight at dinner after the race.

Within the next 20 minutes they were at the track, which gave Kris 10 minutes to get changed into her jockey uniform and see Wildfire.

"Have a great race Kris, I love you".

Junior said while heading over to find Matt.

"I love you, too." Kris added as she headed to get changed.

"Be careful Kris"

The next 10 minutes rushed by and before Kris knew it, she was in the starting gate.

After all of the horses were loaded, Kris heard the beep and knew that this was it.

When the horses rounded the first turn, Kris felt a horse coming up on her right.

The horse next to her pushed her into the railing.

Hard.

Wildfire bucked Kris off to try not to slam into the railing.

Kris felt herself about to fall, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground.

A horse stepped on her left leg.

They had to airlift her to the nearest hospital.

Shortly after Kris arrived at the hospital,

Junior, Matt, Pablo, Jean, and Todd arrived.

One of the nurses asked who they were there for.

"Kristine Furillo, is she okay?" asked a very concerned Junior.

"What happened to her?" Junior was full of questions for his soon to be fiancé (hopefully).

"Jean Ritter?" asked the doctor.

"Yes" replied Jean.

"You are Kristine's guardian, right."

"Yes I am"

"Hello I'm Doctor Owens."

"Kristine has broken her left leg in three places, and has multiple concussions."

Announced the doctor.

Where is she? Can we see her? How long will her recovery take?

Those were all questions Junior had for the doctor.

"Her recovery will take six weeks to a year, you may go see her,

She is in room 814b.

They all rushed to find room 814b.

Junior was the first one there.

When they got there the doctor said that it could take her two days to wake up.

After they were all there for four hours and she didn't wake up, most of them

decided to go home to get some sleep. Junior decided to stay at the hospital

until she woke up.

Junior drifted off to sleep at about one o'clock in the morning.

At about therein the morning he heard a noise.

Junior lifted his head to see what the noise was.

Kris was looking at him.

"Oh thank god." Junior exclaimed as he hugged Kris.  
"What happened?" Kris asked with curiosity.

"Wildfire bucked so he wouldn't get smashed, and you fell and got trampled by another horse."

"Oh, did I break anything?"

"Yeah, your leg in three places."

"How long have you been here?" Kris asked Junior.

"Since 5 o'clock. I waited because I wanted to ask you something"

Junior said getting down on one knee, "Kristine Furillo, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah… um" Kris said after Junior proposed to her a minute ago.

Junior had a nervous look on his face.

"Yes, Junior I will marry you!"

"Really, I thought you weren't going to say yes after all the stumbling."

"While I said yes" Kris said with excitement in her voice.

"I really have to call my friends to tell them that I'm engaged." Kris said talking a mile a minute.

"Don't you think that we should wait until the morning?"

The Next Day

"Here use my cell phone." Junior offered.

Kris didn't have hers with her

"Thanks Junior." Kris said while pulling him into a kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes until Kris got to excited that she had to tell someone.

"Who should we tell first?" Junior asked.

"I think we should tell the Ritter's before we go to dinner on Monday." Kris said wanting to tell someone.

"Ok." Junior said also very excited.

So Kris dialed the Ritter's number and Matt picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Matt said into the phone.

"Matt, guess what!" Kris said excitedly.

"What is something wrong?" Matt asked with curiosity.

"No, I'm engaged!" Kris said almost shouting.

"Really, Kris that is great, wait it's Junior right?"

"Yes it's Junior!" Kris said jokingly.

"Hey, well congratulations." Matt said.

"Is Junior there?" Matt asked.

"Yeah hold on." Kris said while handing Junior the phone.

"Hey dude, congratulations"

"Thanks" Junior replied.

"Yeah, well I got to go." Matt said getting ready for dinner.

"Ok, well can you tell Jean and Pablo?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye" Junior replied as he hung up the phone.

After Junior hung up the phone, he pulled Kris into another kiss.

"Hey I'm going home to take a shower." Junior told Kris.

"Try to get some sleep" Junior wanted Kris well rested for Monday when she came home.

"Ok" Kris replied.

Later That Day

"Miss Furillo, you are free to go, I know it's a day early, but all of your tests are done." The doctor said.

"Anyway, you'll have more time to spend with your fiancé"

"How did you know?" Kris asked him

"I was talking to him earlier today."

"Oh" Kris replied.

"Do you know if he is here?" Kris asked.

"I think he is in the cafeteria."

"Thanks" Kris said.

"I'll send someone to get him."

"Thanks"

Junior came back while Kris was trying to get her suitcase with her crutches.

"I'll get that." Junior said while running to help Kris.

They got all of her things in the car.

Then they drove to Raintree.

When they got there, Matt was outside working when they pulled up.

Junior helped Kris out of the car while Matt grabbed her suitcase.

After Kris got all of her stuff in her trailer, Junior helped Kris into the Ritter's house.

"Kris, I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow." Jean said surprised.

"I did too, but my tests were done."

"How's Wildfire?" Kris wondered.

"He's a little scared, but fine other than that."

"Congratulations on the engagement." Jean said.

"Thanks, I'm so excited." Kris remarked.

"I think that I'm going to go see Wildfire." Kris said

"He is in his stall." Pablo commented.

"I'll go with her." Junior said helping Kris up.

When they got there Wildfire wasn't there.

"Wildfire?" Kris asked herself.

Kris whistled and none of the horses heads popped out of their stall.

Where was Wildfire?


	3. Chapter 3

Kris hobbled into the house.

"Jean, you said Wildfire was in his stall right?" Kris said to Jean.

"Yeah, he is." Replied Jean.

"No, he isn't their. I just checked."

"I'll go check." Jean said.

Ten Minutes Later

"He's not in the barn, on the track, or with any of the ranch hands."

"Which leaves us with only one answer left, he must have gotten out." Pablo said.

So Matt, Jean, Pablo, and some ranch hands went to look for him.

Kris and Junior waited for some news on Wildfire.

Before they left, Kris made them all promise to call her as soon as they got any news on Wildfire.

After about 2 hours, Kris started to get really worried.

"Where could they be?"

"What if something happened to Wildfire?"

"What if they found him, but they aren't calling?"

"Kris relax, you made them all promise to call you if something happened, so they are probably still looking for Wildfire." Junior said to try to calm Kris down.

"They also could have stopped to take a rest."

"Kris you should rest, that's what the doctor wanted." Junior said

"I need to know about Wildfire."

"How about I'll wake you up" Junior said trying to be convincing.

"Fine, but the second you hear something, wake me up."

"I'm only going to rest because I'm tired, though, so don't think you convinced me." Kris said very snappily.

"Okay." Junior said knowing that Kris was being crabby only because she was tired.

"Go rest, I'll be there in a minute." Junior said before kissing Kris.

Junior called Matt.

"Hey, any word on Wildfire?"

"No, not yet."

"Well if you have to call, call my cell, not Kris's. I finally got her to rest."

"Okay, well bye." Matt said laughing.

"Bye."

Junior went up into Kris's trailer to find her already sound asleep on the bed.

He occupied himself by reading some magazines.

About 2 hours later, the ring of the phone made Junior jump a foot in the air!

"Hello?" Junior said while heading out of Kris's trailer, not wanting to wake her up.

"Hey Junior, it's Matt."

"Hey"

"We found Wildfire, and it looks like he is going to be fine, but he has an injured leg." Matt told Junior

"Okay, I'll tell Kris" Junior said

"We'll be home in an hour or so." Matt said

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Kris wake up." Junior said for the second time this week to Kris while heading back into the trailer.

"What?" Kris said still half asleep.

"They found Wildfire." Now Kris was awake.

"He injured his leg, but he is going to be fine." Junior said

"Well now that I know, can I go back to sleep?" Kris said

"Yes princess" Junior said mocking Kris.

"Dinner, tonight, let's say 8 o'clock at Ray's?" Junior asked

"Yeah, sure."

Kris woke up to the radio blaring in her ear.

Kris jumped out of bed when she read the clock, it was 7:47!

Junior was always early. Ray's was only 2 minutes away, but she didn't want to keep Junior waiting too long.

Kris decides to skip the shower, since she already took one today.

She put on really nice perfume instead.

She quickly changed her clothes and put on make-up.

By the time she was done with all of that, it was 7:56

She would have just enough time with the traffic.

When she got their, it was 8:05.

Kris saw Junior sitting at a table by himself.

Kris ran over to the table and sat down.

"Sorry, there was a lot of traffic." Kris said deciding not to tell Junior she overslept.

"That's fine" He said.

Just than a waiter came up to them, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have the Caesar salad" Kris said.

"And I'll have the All-American burger." Junior ordered.

"Okay, they will be out shortly." The waiter said.

After they ate, Junior took Kris home, and said he'd see her tomorrow.

When Kris got home, she decided to go see Wildfire.

"Hey, bud." She said finding Wildfire with a splint on his leg.

"I heard you had a rough day."

Before Kris knew it, she was asleep in Wildfire's stall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kris." Junior said laughing.

"What?"

"Pablo wants to see you in his office since you were late."

"What time is it?"

"7:58." Junior replied.

"Why'd you sleep in the barn?" Junior asked.

"I felt like I haven't seen him in a while, so I decided to spend the night."

"Want to meet me for dinner to discus wedding plans?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 6:45."

"Okay."

"I love you." Junior said.

"I love you, too." Kris replied.

Kris hobbled to Pablo's office. He wasn't mad at her because she had a rough week. He just wanted to know why she wasn't at work on time.

That night at dinner

"So, when do you want the wedding?" Junior asked.

"I think it would be cool to have the wedding in the spring."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Where do you want to have the wedding?" Kris asked Junior.

"How about outside?"

"That would go perfectly with spring."

"I know where we can have our wedding!" Kris said.

"In your backyard, and we can put up flowers all around."

"That sounds perfect." Junior exclaimed.

They soon had who their bridesmaids and groomsmen were going to be, when they would go shopping for dresses and tuxedos, what colors the wedding was going to be, things like that.

A Week Later

Kris was with all of her bridesmaid picking out dresses. They picked one that was gold with sparkles on the top with gold sparkly heels. Kris had picked the most beautiful dress, it was white strapless with a gold strip of cloth at the waist. She has gold heels to go with the dress, too. Gillian was Kris's Maid of Honor, and Matt was Junior's Best Man. During the next couple of months, they picked out the colors of the napkins and plates and other things. Kris was off her crutches now. They set the date for May 22nd. They picked Hawaii for their honeymoon. They picked the reception area, too.

"Gillian, I'm so excited!" Kris said into the phone.

"I know Kris I am too, but you need to get some sleep." Gillian said in her British accent (it is British, right?).

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow at the wedding."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kris soon fell asleep in her bed dreaming of what the next day will be like.

"Bleep. Bleep." Kris's alarm went off.

Kris excitedly jumped out of bed remembering what today was.

Kris hurried and got to Junior's house, where she, and all the bridesmaids would change.

"You look beautiful Kris." Gillian said.

"Thanks, how long until the wedding starts?"

"20 minutes." Gillian replied.

When all the bridesmaids were dressed and out of the changing room, Jace knocked on the door. Jace was going to walk Kris down the aisle since Kris hated her dad, Jace was her brother, and the only thing close enough to family that could come to the wedding.

"Almost done Kris?"

"Yeah."

"You have 5 minutes."

"You are going to be the luckiest girl once you get married."

"Yeah." Kris replied.

"Junior is a great guy."

Gillian popped her head in "it's showtime"

"Don't be nervous Kris." Jace said.

"I'm not."

"Thanks Jace."

"For what?"

"For being here today to walk me down the aisle."

"Don't mention it."

"I love you."

"I love you too, little sis."

"They heard here comes the bride start to play on the organ.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

Everyone stood to watch Kris walk down the aisle.

When Kris and Jace got to the end of the aisle, Jace said he loved Kris and she looked wonderful, and then he went to sit down.

"You look amazing Kris." Junior whispered as Kris stepped up to Junior.

Kris returned his compliment with a smile.

The priest started the ceremony and the wedding was underway.

"Do you, Kristine Furillo, take Ken Davis Jr. to be your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer?"

"I do." Kris said with confidence.

"Do you, Ken Davis Jr., take Kristine Furillo, to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer?"

"I do." replied Junior.

Kris placed the ring on Junior's finger. Junior did the same to Kris.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Junior pulled Kris into a deep kiss, then they walked back down they aisle and into the limo that will take them to the reception.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe we're married!" Kris said.

"I know, just think, tomorrow we'll be in Hawaii!" Junior exclaimed before pulling Kris into a deep kiss.

"All boarding one-way flight to Hawaii." said the voice over the intercom.

"That's us." Junior said.

The reception was a big hit, everyone was telling Kris how beautiful she looked, and that the wedding was amazing. Kris's favorite part of the reception was when she shoved the cake into Junior's face. The reception was from 2 to 6. Then Kris and Junior went to, now their house which was an apartment close to Raintree, and they changed and got there suitcases and then they were off to the airport. They boarded the plane, and soon they were both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mrs. Davis, it's time to wake up."

"But I don't want to Mr. Davis." Kris said realizing that Junior was talking to her.

"You have to because we're in Hawaii." Junior replied.

Kris was now out of her seat. She grabbed her carry-on bag, and got her suitcase out of the overhead compartment. Junior did the same.

"What time is it?" Kris asked when they were waiting for their other luggage to come off the conveyer (sp?) belt.

"10:13"Junior said looking at his watch.

"Do you think it's too late to call the Ritter's?"

"No" Junior replied.

"I'm going to call them then."

"Hello?" Matt said answering the phone.

"Hey Matt, it's Kris, I'm sorry if I woke anyone."

"It's okay, no one was asleep yet."

"I just wanted to say that we're here."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Kris said.

Kris had the same conversation with Jace.

"Ready to go?" Kris asked as she approached Junior.

"Yep." He replied.

"Which one do you want?"

"The white convertible Porsche." Kris said as Junior asked which car they wanted to rent.

"Okay." Junior said laughing.

They got the car, and drove off to the hotel, where they would be in the honeymoon suite.

They got the key to the room and went up the elevator to floor 12. Junior stuck the key card into the slot, and they went in. Everything in the room was heart shaped. The bed, the sink the bathtub, et cetera. When Kris went into the bathroom to put her toothbrush there, Junior was waiting at the door. He leaned in for a kiss and one thing led to another, and I think you know what happened next.

Kris woke up at and looked at the clock, 7:43. Kris hopped into the shower, and got dressed. She was putting on make-up when Junior woke up.

"Good morning." Kris said as she kissed him.

He kissed her back, but replied to her 'good morning' with an 'ehh'

Kris knew Junior was crabby in the morning. She thought that a shower might help.

"After you get a shower, we can go for breakfast." Kris said knowing that it would get him in the shower because Junior has an obsession for food.

They were ready to go by 8:45.

"Let's eat at the hotel, so we can decide what we want to do then.

The honeymoon flew by and a few days after they got home, Kris was getting sick. Junior was by her side the whole time. After about 4 days of being sick, Kris decided to go to the doctors because she wanted to feel better so she could go to work. Junior wanted to go with her, but she refused. If she was sick the way she thought she was sick, she wanted to tell Junior herself. When she got to the doctors, she waited about ten minutes until they called her in.

"Kris Furillo?"

Kris got up from her chair, and followed the doctor into his office.

"So I see you have been having an upset stomach lately?"

"Yes." Kris replied.

"Okay I think that I know what it is depending how you answer this personal question. Do you have a relationship with someone?"

"Yes." Kris said

"Is it possible that you could be pregnant?" The doctor asked another question.

"Again, yes."

"Okay, we'll do some tests to see if you are pregnant."

"Okay."

After the doctor took the tests, Kris waited for about 20 minutes.

"Okay, we have your test results back."

Meanwhile

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Junior asked himself.

Junior was waiting at the Ritter's house watching a football game with Matt.

"Dude, chill" Matt said.

"Your right, she is probably stuck in traffic." Junior tried to convince himself.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Kris didn't say anything she was in shock.

"You will have to come for monthly checkups."

"Okay" Kris said still in shock.

'How will Junior react to this?'

'How will I tell him?'

Kris thought.

Kris left the doctors office.

When she got back to the Ritter's knowing Junior would be their.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Junior asked as soon as she got out of her car.

"Just a stomach virus." Kris said lying.

"I'm feeling a lot better, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, sure" Junior replied.

Later at dinner

"So, do you want to go to the park tomorrow after work?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, sure, but Junior, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Junior asked nervously.

"You know when I told you that I just had a stomach virus, well it's not a stomach virus, I-I-I'm pregnant." Kris said.

"Really?" Junior said shocked.

"Yeah, I thought you would to know first, so I didn't say it in front of Matt."

"I'm so excited, we're going to be parents." Junior said.

When they were done with dinner, after talking about the baby most of the time, they decided to go over to the Ritter's, and tell them.

When they got there, and they were heading to the couch, Kris slipped.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Junior said seriously while helping her up.

Matt knew that something was up because Junior would usually laugh and help her up. He knew this because they did it the other day, and many times before.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kris said embarrassed.

"So, what did you want to tell us?"

"Well, you know how I was sick all week, and I went to the doctors today?"

"Sorry Matt, I lied to you, it's not a stomach virus, I'm pregnant!" Kris said.

'Congratulations Kris' was heard all around.

"So we need to find a new jockey for a while." Pablo said.

"Well, the doctor said I could ride for 2 more weeks, but that's it."

After a long night, Kris and Junior finally went home.

Kris sat in bed that night and thought about how wonderful it will be to have a child.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish

Kris's alarm went off at 5:45. She took a shower and then got dressed and left for Raintree.

"Take Wildfire easy today, that's all you will be doing for the next week." Pablo said when Kris was on Wildfire.

"What about the week after that?" Kris asked.

"You won't be riding then, Jean and I made a decision that you will not ride Wildfire next week." Pablo replied.

"But-" Kris tried to argue.

"No buts Kris." Pablo said.

"Fine." Kris said realizing it was no use arguing.

Since Kris was pregnant, she didn't have to work as long. Kris didn't see a need to argue that. Kris was soon done with work, and she called Junior.

"Hey, do you want to go for a late lunch?" Kris asked when Junior picked up the phone.

"Yeah, sure where?"

"At Rays at 2:00?"

"Okay, see you later."

Later at Lunch

"So, what do you think would be a good name for the baby?" Junior asked.

"For a boy, I was thinking Ken Davis III." Kris said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha, no." Junior replied.

"What do you think?" Kris asked him.

"Isabella or Addie for a girl, and Kaden or Mark for a boy."

"Your good at this." Kris said inferring that she liked the names.

A few weeks passed by, and Kris was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do since she couldn't ride. Kris was 3 months pregnant now, and was starting to show. In a month, she gets to find out if the baby is a boy or girl. Kris and Junior decided to paint the room yellow, since it was a girl and boy color. So Kris spent some of her days painting the room and getting stuff to go in the room.

"Junior can you take me to my doctor's appointment at 1?" Kris asked.

"I think so, but I'll have to check." Junior replied.

He looked at his schedule, "Yeah, I can take you."

"Thanks"

"Kristine Furillo?"

Kris and Junior got up from their seats. Kris was excited because today they were going to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl.

"Okay, I am going to put a very cold gel on your stomach." the nurse said.

"Okay." Kris said in reply.

"You weren't joking when you said cold."

The next half an hour went very slow because Kris and Junior were very excited to find out if the baby is a girl or a boy.

Just when Junior and Kris thought they were going to be their forever, the doctor came in.

"Your baby is a…

Meanwhile

"I don't like the new jockey." Pablo said to Jean.

"I don't either, but he is our only hope to win races while Kris is gone." Jean said.

"He does not have a good temper at all."

"I know, and he doesn't have a good language, always swearing and all." Jean said.

"Well, we only have to deal with him for a year."

"When you think about it, it isn't that long." Pablo suggested.

"You're right." Jean said.

"…girl." the doctor said.

"You're free to go then." He said.

So they went home, very excited.

"I always wanted a girl!" Kris said to Junior.

"Me too!" Junior said.

Then Junior's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"When?"

"For how long?"

"I don't know if I can for that long, I have a pregnant wife at home."

"I have to call you back."

"Bye"

"Who was that?" Kris asked.

"My boss, I have to go on a trip in a month to London for 2 months!" Junior said not knowing what to do.

"Junior go on the trip, I mean I'll miss you a lot, but I'll be fine. It's bringing in a lot of money for us, and the baby." Kris said.

"Are you sure?" Junior asked.

"Yes"

For the next couple of weeks Junior was getting all of the things he would need for the trip, and he was spending all of his free time with Kris.

"I'll miss you so much." Kris said.

"I'll call you everyday." Junior said.

"Okay."

"Have a great trip!" Kris said after giving Junior one last kiss before he got on the plane.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

And Junior was off to get on the plane. Junior kept his promise and called Kris everyday.

"Bye." Kris said into the phone before she hung up the phone.

Kris was 6 months pregnant now. Kris was tired so she decided to go to bed early. She woke up to a pain in her stomach, she could hardly move. She knew something was wrong. Junior was to far away to do anything. She thought of the closest person to her that could take her to the hospital. Matt. She looked at her clock, 4:32. Their was nothing else she could do though. So she reached for her phone and called Matt. There was 5 rings before he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He said tiredly (Is that a word?)

"Matt, it's Kris, I'm sorry for calling you so early, but something is wrong."

"What's wrong?" He asked now more awake knowing something could be wrong with Kris.

"It's a really bad pain in my stomach, I can barely move."

"I'll be right over." Matt said.

He got dressed as soon as he could, and wrote a note that said 'Went with Kris to the hospital Matt' and hopped in his car. In five minutes he was at Kris's apartment. He figured that the stairs would be faster since she was on the 3rd floor. He opened the door and found Kris on the couch waiting in her pajamas which were easy for because it would be hard for her to change.

"Let's take the elevator" he said since it would be hard for her to take the stairs.

They got to the hospital and Kris was taken away to a room. Matt waited in the waiting room and decided to call Junior. It was 10 am their, so he would be awake.

"Hello?" Junior answered the phone.

"Hey Junior it's Matt."

"What time is it their?"

"5 am, but there's a reason why I called, Kris is in the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"She called me at 4:30 and said something was wrong and that I needed to come over-"

"Matt Ritter?"

"Hold on Junior."

"Yes?" Matt asked the doctor.

"Kristine is fine now, good timing, if you would have gotten here any later, the baby could have died. The baby had a spasm from something, we are not sure yet though."

"Okay, can I go see her now?"

"Yes"

"Junior Kris's good now, the baby just reacted to something, but they don't know what yet.

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Matt walked into the Kris's room.

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry about calling you so early."

"It's fine." Matt said.

"I just got off the phone with Junior."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, just worried about you."

"Oh" Kris said.

"I'll be right back, I'm gong to get some coffee."

"Okay."

"A few hours passed, and at about ten am, the doctor said that Kris was free to go. Matt dropped her off at her apartment and walked her upstairs, then left. When he got home he saw his mom at the kitchen table taking care of bills.

"What happened to Kris." She asked when he walked into the door.

"The baby had a reaction to something, but it was a really bad pain, so she called me at 4:30, so I picked her up and took her to the hospital."

"Oh, well is she okay now?"

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **if only

Kris waited at the airport for an hour.

Just as she was thinking where could he be?

He showed up.

"Junior!!!!!!!!!" Kris said.

"Kris!!!!!!!!!!!" Junior said running towards her.

"I've missed you so much! Kris said excitedly.

They hugged and kissed for about 5 minutes. Then they went to go find his luggage. After they got home and put his stuff back, they were going to dinner. They went home and unpacked his things, and then went out for dinner.

"Remember that time we did the hot sauce commercial?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, that was not that much fun." Kris said.

They spent the rest of the night talking about memories from when Kris came to all the things that happened when Junior was away, and he told her about his trip, too.

"I get all of this week off, since I was on a business trip for so long." Junior said

"That'll be awesome, I've been bored with no one to talk to." Kris replied.

"Do you mind if we stopped by the Ritter's I want to talk to Matt?"

"Sure, I don't care." Kris said.

After dinner they went to the Ritter's.

"Hey Matt!" Junior said as him and Kris walked in the door.

"Hey dude!" Matt said getting up from the couch.

"I'm going to go say hi to Jean" Kris said

"She's in the kitchen." Matt added.

"Okay." Kris left the two boys alone.

"Thanks dude for taking care of Kris while I was gone." Junior thanked Matt.

"No problem."

"You want to come over and watch the game on Saturday?" Matt wondered.

"Yeah, sure."

Meanwhile

"Hey Jean." Kris said.

"Hey Kris, what's up?"

"Nothing, Junior wanted to stop by to say hi to Matt."

"Oh, Junior's back, When did he get back?" Jean said.

"Earlier today."

"How's Wildfire's times?"

"Okay, not as good without you, but doing fine."

"So, when's the baby due?" Jean asked.

"March 24th."

"2 months, are you excited?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I better go see what they're doing."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Kris went in to the living room to find Junior and Matt watching TV.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, we got to put this baby to bed." Kris said.

"Alright, bye" Junior said to Matt.

"Bye Matt." Kris said.

"Bye."

The next month and a half passed as they regularly would, only Kris was bigger, and having mood swings and cravings. One night, when Kris and Junior were going to bed, Kris felt a pain in her stomach, she had pains in her stomach before, but not this bad though, just when Kris was starting to get worried when her water broke.

"Junior, my water broke."

"Okay, stay calm… um I'll get the bags and the car."

"Hurry!" Kris said.

"Okay." Junior said starting to panic.

They were lucky because the hospital is not that far.

"When we get there, call the Jean." Kris said.

When they got there, Kris was taken into a room, and Junior called Jean.

"Hello?"

"Matt, tell your mom Kris is in labor. She wants Jean there."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Junior headed back to where they took Kris. He found her in room 375a. She looked like she was in pain. He went in and was holding her hand for a while.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to see if the Ritter's are here."

They probably were, since it has been a while, he just needed an excuse to leave to give his hand a break.

"Hey, what's the news?" Jean asked as Junior came out.

"Nothing yet, but she is in pain." Junior said showing them his hand.

"I needed a break." He said laughing.

"I probably have to get back, bye."

"Tell us when there is any news, bye." Matt said.

Junior headed back to Kris. After 2 hours of being in labor, little baby Kailey Emma Davis was born. Junior went out to tell everyone the news.

"Okay, who wants to see Kailey Emma Davis?" Junior asked.

"Congratulations Junior!" Jean said.

"Thanks." Junior said.

"Let's go see her." Matt said.

They got to the room and they all adored Kris and the new baby. When they were all gone, Kris and Junior fell asleep in each others arms. They were aloud to take Kailey home in a few days. When they took her home, she was dressed in all pink. A pink hat, a pink outfit, a pink blanket. Kris was very tired lately because she was up all night with the baby. Junior was up too, but not as much. They absolutely adore Kailey. Junior was amazed with her. Kris thought that he was an amazing dad.

"Junior I'm going to Raintree." Kris said.

"Do you want me to take Kailey to work?"

"No, I'll take her, I'll be fine." Kris replied.

"Okay." Junior said.

When Kris got to Raintree, she was really tired and dizzy.

"Kris are you alright?" Matt asked as she walked into the barn.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." She replied.

"Okay, but you don't look good." Matt protested.

"I know, I haven't slept in days."

"Well, if you want I could look after Kailey someday, if you want to rest"

"I might take you up on that offer sometime." Kris said.

"How's Wildfire?"

"He's doing fine, but not as good without you." Matt said

"I think I'm going to go home now, try to take a nap." Kris told Matt.

Kris got home and Junior had already left for work. Kris really didn't feel well and decided to call Junior to come home to watch Kailey when she took a nap.

"Hello?" Junior answered the phone.

"Junior can you come home from work? I need-" was all Kris could get in before everything went black.

"Kris, are you there?" Junior asked. Junior heard something hit the floor, but didn't know what it was.

"Hello?" Junior hung up the phone and called again, no answer. He knew something was wrong, so he asked his boss for the rest of the day off, and he agreed. Junior came home to find Kailey asleep in her carrier, and Kris lying on the floor with her arm bent in an awkward position. Junior called an ambulance.

"My wife fainted or something, and is lying on the floor with her arm bent in an awkward position." He told the operator the address and called Matt to watch Kailey.

Junior was waiting at the hospital for Kris to wake up.

"Junior?" Kris asked weakly.

"Kris." Junior replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **A girl can wish, right?

A/N: I would like to thank the 2 people who reviewed. I'm only continuing this story for xohxitxisxlovex and fadingvoice. Thanks you two!

Previously

"My wife fainted or something, and is lying on the floor with her arm bent in an awkward position." He told the operator. He gave her the address and called Matt to watch Kailey. Junior was waiting in the hospital for Kris to wake up.

"Junior?" Kris asked weakly.

"Kris!" Junior replied

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Junior, what happened?" Kris asked as she started to wake up.

"I'm not sure, really. You called and said, '_Junior can you come home for work? I need-'._ Then, I heard a thud on the floor, I'm guessing that that was you falling, because you didn't continue talking, so I came home, and you were on the floor, unconscious. I called an ambulance and here we are." Junior said.

"Where's Kailey?" Kris asked scared.

"Relax, she's with Matt."

"Oh, is there something wrong with my arm, it hurts." Kris added.

"Oh yeah, you broke your wrist when you hit the floor."

"Ouch." Kris said.

"Do they know why I fainted?"

"They said from lack of sleep" Junior replied.

"So, what were you going to say on the phone?" Junior asked.

"I was going to ask you to come home so I could take a nap." Kris said.

"I'll be right back, I just need to call Matt to tell him that I'll be there soon to pick up Kailey." Junior commented.

"Okay."

"Matt, hey it's Junior."

"Hey, did Kris wake up yet?"

"Yeah, and I'll be there soon to pick up Kailey."

"Okay, did Kris hurt herself when she fainted?"

"Yeah, she broke her wrist." Junior said.

"Kay, bye."

"Bye."

"What did he say?" Kris asked as he reentered the room.

"He said okay." Junior responded.

"When can I leave?"

"In two days, but I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay, bye." Junior left to pick up Kailey.

Kris soon drifted off to sleep. When she woke up, Junior was sleeping in a chair, and Kailey was next to him in a carrier. Kris could tell that it was probably 1 in the morning because of how dark it was. Kris slowly got up, and picked Kailey up. Kailey was still asleep, and Kris soon fell back asleep with Kailey in her arms. Junior woke up and found himself sleeping in a chair. It was probably 3 in the morning. Junior looked over to find Kailey sleeping in a sleeping Kris's arms. Junior decided to go back to sleep. Junior woke up again, but now, it was like 9 in the morning.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Kris said when she realized Junior was awake.

"Hey." Junior said sleepily.

"I was hoping you would get up soon."

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" Junior asked.

"I'll have a yogurt, muffin, and coffee. Thanks Junior."

"No big deal. Do you want me to take Kailey?" He said.

"No, she's fine."

"Okay." Junior said and left.

The day went by slowly, considering it's a hospital, things are slow. Kris and Junior talked a lot, and Jean, Matt, and Pablo came to see Kris, and Kailey didn't cry that much. The next morning came and Kris was ready to go home.

"Are you allowed to leave now?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, all I have to do is tell the doctors I am leaving soon, and then they'll put the cast on my arm, and schedule an appointment in a month."

"Let's go then." Junior suggested.

Kris got a yellow cast on her wrist. Scheduled the appointment for April 27th, and then they left. Everything took about an hour so they got home at 10:15. When Kris got out of the car, she saw a bunch of other cars, but suspected that their neighbors were having a party. When Junior unlocked the door with Kris right behind him, they would never believe what they saw.

**A/N:** I really want at least 3 more reviews. I changed my mind, it doesn't have to be from different people, just 3 reviews so I can continue the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I own every character and story for Wildfire, lol!

A/N: Thank you guys for all of the great reviews! Instead of 3, I got 6!

Previously

_When Kris got out of the car, she saw a bunch of other cars, but suspected that their neighbors were having a party. When Junior unlocked the door with Kris right behind him, they would never believe what they saw._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Surprise!" Yelled a bunch of familiar faces.

"Oh my gosh!" Kris said surprised remembering that it was her birthday.

"Did you know about this?" She asked Junior.

"Not one bit." Junior said laughing.

"Thank you guys." Kris said.

There were maybe 20 people at most at the party. Just Matt, Jean, Pablo, Todd, Dani, Gillian, those kinds of people.

"Happy birthday Kris!" Matt said.

"Thanks, whose idea was this?"

"You're looking at him." Matt responded.

"Thank you so much Matt!" Kris said giving him a little hug.

"Hey, I know that it's not my party, but would you mind if I proposed to Gillian?" Matt asked kind of shyly.

"Would I mind? Matt I would be happy if you did, she has been talking to me, seeing if I knew if you were going to propose to her."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Matt asked nervously.

"She'll say yes, don't worry Matt." Kris replied

"So, when are you going to do it?"

"In about 15 minutes."

"Okay, good luck." Kris said.

"Thanks Kris."

"No problem." She replied

Junior walked over to her.

"Hey, what did Matt say?"

"He was asking if he could propose to Gillian tonight, even though it's my party."

"What did you say?" Junior asked.

"I said no, what do you think I said? Kris said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as you said yes."

"He's going to ask in about 10 minutes now."

"I have no idea how he's going to do it though." Kris remarked.

"I guess we'll find out now." Junior said as Matt got on chair.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Matt asked.

Everyone looked at Matt.

"I have a few announcements to make. First off, I want to wish Kris a happy 22nd birthday, happy birthday Kris! Matt said.

"Thanks everybody!" Kris said enthusiastically.

"Now for my other announcements, I also want to say congratulations to Kris and Junior on their new baby, Kailey, Now, for my last announcement," Matt got down off of the chair, "Gillian, you know I love you, and you love me, and I'm going to take this opportunity to ask you this question." Matt got down on one knee, "Gillian Parsons, will you marry me?" Matt asked.

"Yes, yes yes yes yes!!!!!!!" Gillian exclaimed.

Everyone clapped for the happy couple.

"Congratulations Gillian." Kris said walking up to Gillian.

"Thanks, did you know about this?"

"Matt told me like 10 minutes ago."

"Oh, well would you be my maid of honor?"

"I would be happy to Gillian!"

"Good." Gillian said happily.

"I'm going to see Jean." Gillian said walking away.

At the same time, Matt and Junior were having basically the same conversation.

"Hey Junior." Kris said to Junior as she walked away for where she and Gillian had their conversation.

"Hey baby."

"I'm tired."

"I bet, you have been with people all week."

Kris laid her head on Junior's shoulder. Matt must have noticed this because he said that the party ended at 8. It was now 7:45.

"Do you think that Matt and Gillian will wait to get married or get married soon?"

"I'm thinking that they will have their wedding soon." Junior replied.

By 8:15, Kris was ready to hit the hay right away, but she and Junior had to clean up.

"You can go to bed, I'll clean up." Junior offered.

"Thanks, I think I am going to take you up on that offer. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

By the time Junior got to bed it was 9:00, and Kris was already asleep, so he watched a little TV and went to bed.

"Beep, beep, beep." The alarm went off at 6:45.

"Time to get up." Junior said watching Kris roll over in her sleep.

"Wrong, time for _you_ to get up." Kris mumbled.

"But you have to feed Kailey."

"Fine." Kris said rolling out of bed.

Junior left for work at 7:45. Kris fed the baby, took a shower, then ran some errands with Kailey. Then she went to Raintree to see Wildfire. While Kris was petting Wildfire, she thought about what a great life she has, a great husband, great friends, a great daughter,a great horse. Everything she could ever want.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Guys I can't write until next Saturday because of vacation, so I'll update today to make up for it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I couldn't even if I did

Kris couldn't believe how fast things are happening, She and Junior's second anniversary was coming up. Kailey was already 1 year old, and Matt and Gillian are happily married and are expecting soon. Kris was back, riding for Raintree, and winning in most of the races, Kailey stayed with Matt and Gillian while Kris was at work. Junior worked happily at Davis, as the owner now. Kris also rode a little for Davis, too.

Kris as at work at Raintree, and Kailey was with Gillian.

"Kris, go once around the track, and don't start pushing him until the end." Pablo said with a smile, knowing Kris will beat her old times.

Kris started out great, but when she was about half way, her cell phone started to ring, which startled Wildfire, and bucked, and Kris fell off. Pablo and Jean came racing toward her. She hadn't even noticed Jean was there until now.

"Kris are you okay?" Jean asked with concern as she rushed up to Kris.

"Yeah, I think, only a few bruised ribs that's all." Kris replied.

"Well, I think that you should go to the emergency room, just to check it out."

"Okay, I'll go." Kris finally admitted.

"I'll take you, and you can have the rest of the day, depending on what the doctor says." Jean offered.

"Okay."

So Kris and Jean went to the hospital.

"Okay Kris, I'll be back in a little bit with your x-rays results." The doctor said.

The doctor left, and Jean was waiting in the waiting room, so Kris started to read a magazine. About 20 minutes later, the doctor came back in the room.

"Kris, you have 2 broken ribs, but only minor breaks, so you can be riding in a few days." The doctor said.

"So we'll get you wrapped up, and you can leave."

"Okay, thanks."

Kris was walking out with Jean, when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kris, It's Matt."

"Oh, hey."

"Hey, where are you?" Matt asked.

"At the hospital." Kris said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just 2 broken ribs."

"Okay, well, just wanted to know because Gillian and I were getting worried."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Then she remembered the whole reason that she was here, her cell phone. She checked the number, and didn't recognize it, but they left a message.

"Hello Kris, this is Dr. Patterson.

"I'm sorry to admit this, but your husband has been in a car accident."

"He is at Parker-Sloan hospital. We ask you to come as soon as possible."

"Bye."

Kris just stood there in shock, Jean must have noticed because Kris's face was as white as a ghost.

"Kris, what's wrong?" Jean asked

"J-Junior was in a c-c-car a-accident." Kris stumbled to find the words.

"Is he at this hospital?"

Kris could only nod her head yes.

Jean and Kris walked back in to the hospital. They went up to the floor that Junior was on. The doctor said that Kris could go in to Junior's room. Jean decided to wait out in the waiting room. Jean called Matt and they were down at the hospital fast. Meanwhile, Kris could barely stand to look at him, he looked so hurt and fragile. She started to talk to him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"I know you can't hear me Junior, but I really hope you wake up soon, everyone is worried about you."

"I love you, Junior, and you can't go, not now, not yet." Kris said trying not to cry, but couldn't help it.

Junior's eyes started to flutter open.

"Junior?" Kris said still sobbing.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but as soon as I get home on Saturday, I'll update, unless it's really late, which then, I'll update first thing on Sunday. More reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm back from a great vacation, thanks for all the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm too sad to say that I don't own anything for Wildfire.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kris, your wife, the mother of your daughter, remember?" Kris asked uneasily

"No, not at all, who am I?"

"You Junior r, you were in a car accident…" Kris continued to tell him his life story.

Later, after Kris called everyone and told them the news on Junior, she talked to the doctor, and he said that Junior would have some temporary memory loss, but it would come back soon. Along with the memory loss, Junior had a broken arm, but that was all, it wasn't that bad of a wreck. Kris was allowed to take Junior home tomorrow, but she had to remind him of things that would normally be around him, so he could remember sooner.

"You ready Junior?" Kris asked as she walked into his room, ready to take him home.

"Um yeah, Kris." Junior was still a little weird around Kris for some reason, even tough she explained everything to him.

When they got home, Matt was their with Kailey. The next few days, Junior was filled with questions for Kris. One day, Kris was washing the dishes after dinner.

"Kris, I told you a week ago that I would do the dishes so you can take a break." Junior replied. Kris knew that he had said that before his accident.

"Junior, you're back!" Kris squealed.

"Where'd I go?" Junior asked.

"Nowhere, I mean you were here, but you couldn't remember anything before Tuesday. So it was like you weren't here."

"Why couldn't I remember?" Junior was now full of questions again.

"You were in a car accident, you broke your arm, too."

Junior was filled with more and more questions for Kris. Kris just decided it would be easier to just tell him the whole story. He was concerned about Kris, and her broken ribs. Kris and Junior had to go back to work on Monday, it was Thursday now. Their lives were mostly back to normal. For now.

**A/N:** Guys, more reviews, please they always encourage me to write more. Sorry for the really short chapter. More later. Speaking of later, sorry, I was supposed to write on Saturday, but I forgot.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I won't be able to update again until next Saturday because of vacation, so I decided to update now.

**DISCLAIMER: **I would if I could, but I can't.

"Beep, Beep, Beep." Sounded the alarm clock at 6:30.

"Junior, get up. It's time for work." Kris said.

"Fine." Junior said with an attitude. It was Monday, his first day back since his accident.

They made breakfast, and Junior left for work, and Kris left with Kailey to go to Raintree.

When Kris went to Matt and Gillian who know lived in a house really close to Raintree with their 6 month old son, Michael.

"Hey Kris." Gillian said as she answered the door.

"Hey Kris, um I can't really watch Kailey anymore after this month. I'm going back to night school, and I'm working at a little boutique at the mall, so I'm taking Michael to a day care in the city, it's a really good day care, from what I read on the internet. You should take Kailey there, too. It's only 10 minutes from here." Gillian said to Kris.

"I'll look into it, thanks Gillian." Kris replied.

'That's a good idea, night school.' Kris thought all throughout the day

When she got home that night, she talked about it with Junior, and he thought night school would be great for Kris.

"But, it might be really expensive though." Kris said as she expressed her feelings with Junior.

"Kris we have plenty of money, you don't need to worry."

'Aww, he can be so sweet.' Kris thought.

"Okay, I'm going to do it. I'm going to go to night school."

"Good for you Kris." Junior said to her.

The next day, Kris told Gillian about deciding to go to night school, too. They talked about what classes they should take.

"Hey Kris." Jean said as she walked up to Kris.

"Hey Jean, guess what, I'm going to go to night school." Kris exclaimed.

"Kris, that's great!" Jean said with enthusiasm.

Kris did her usual work out on Wildfire, and then she picked up Kailey, and went to sign up for classes. Kris picked most of the same classes Gillian picked. When she was signing up, she knew she was doing the right thing.

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short, I think I have a slight case of writer's block, and I have a really bad headache. Reviews. I love reviews. Encouragement. I will write on Saturday, after vaction.


End file.
